Bloody Love
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Mugen is a freshman in collage. Jin is a nearly five hundred year old Vampire. The two meet...though things don't go as Jin as planned. Wanting nothing more then to 'sink his teeth' into Mugen, Jin finds himself in a completely different position. MugXJin


This is a modern day Samurai Champloo fan fiction. The characters are a bit altered but not by much. Jin is a vampire where as Mugen is a collage student. Please enjoy!

The streets of Tokyo, as usual, were busy and filled with humans. They walked with friends, lovers, family, and even some enemies. But one person walked alone amongst all the people. One person avoided physical contact no matter what unless it was a job he was on.

Jin. A tall, skinny man. His long black hair was in a high ponytail. His bangs fell in front of his eyes a bit, hiding the black pools from the world. Said eyes only worked behind the glasses that framed his face. His high cheekbones proved his Japanese origin. He wore a black silk button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks. His boots were also black. A small silver ring with a black gem in its center was on his left middle finger.

The black pools slowly moved toward the left, spotting a spiky brown object. He quickly moved to follow it only to see the person he was following walk into Sake Sira, a very popular nightclub. Eyes narrowing, Jin moved to follow the man into the club, hissing lowly. His target was here.

"…Mugen…" Jin breathed out the name with a hint of venom to his voice.

Mugen was a man in his early twenties; twenty-one to be exact. He was just starting collage, being he took a vacation before start of term. His brown hair was spiky and messy. His eyes were the color of dark chocolate. His face was well built, as was his muscular body. His skin was the color of we parchment, being very tan. At the moment, he wore a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, and an over jacket that was red. Tennis shoes were on his feet to add to his street look.

Jin glared around the room, trying to find him. When his dark pools did fall upon Mugen, the man was sitting at the bar talking to some girls. By the looks of it, both women on the sides of Mugen were his friends. Jin could only glare and slowly sit down to where he could see Mugen perfectly.

"Can I get you anything?"

Looking up from Mugen, Jin noticed the rather skimpy looking outfit. Her breasts were practically falling from the short white shirt. Her black shorts were nearly up her ass. Jin glared up at her in a questioning stare, unsure of what she really wanted.

"Um…anything…from the bar?" She asked.

"…bloody marry." Jin whispered.

The girl nodded and stalked off to get the drink. Jin sat quietly, watching Mugen with sharp eyes. He wasn't going to let his boss down. No way in hell. Last time he had gotten beat until he was black and blue and it took nearly three days to get the marks to heal from his body.

After three bloody marries and some vodka, Jin saw Mugen move. The brunette was moving toward the bathroom. Standing quickly, he followed toward the room as well. He had lost sight of him but quickly ran into the bathroom. Looking around, he sighed and walked into the bathroom, his eyes watching around the room quietly. He couldn't see the man. A small growl fell from his lips.

A noise in the back made Jin turn around quickly. He saw Mugen, though he was just standing at the door. Glaring a bit, he watched Mugen before he saw what he was doing. Mugen had found a broom. He was putting it between the handles of the bathroom. Locking the doors, Mugen turned around and looked over toward Jin. His brown eyes were glassy and glazed. It was like a cloud was over his eyes.

"You're a…pretty girl…" Mugen muttered sluggishly.

Jin cocked his eyebrow a bit and watched him questioningly. Mugen staggered toward Jin and smirked. Jin took steps back, glaring at him. Mugen smirked and found that he had pressed Jin against the back wall. Jin glared over toward him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Mugen smiled and slowly set his arm against the wall right next to Jin's head.

"Pretty…pretty girl…" Mugen murmured.

"You're drunk! Get away from me!" Jin grumbled, trying to push Mugen away.

Mugen growled when he felt the push. He quickly grabbed Jin's shoulders and turned him around to where he was facing the wall. He held around his waist tightly, glaring down at him with eyes full of lust and the gaze of a drunken man. Jin struggled but had felt Mugen press him harder against the wall. He felt warm breath over his neck and looked back, seeing Mugen eyeing him hungrily.

"Pretty…sexy…mmm…" Mugen whispered against his neck.

Jin glared but then turned a slight shade of red. Mugen had started to lick and nibble on Jin's thin neck. His lips were practically locked onto his neck. Mugen smirked lightly and held around Jin's waist. He continued to nibble and suck at the thin column. Jin glared and looked back at him before pushing Mugen off only to have the brunette attach himself again and lick and nibble on his neck again.

"G-Get off of me you…you drunk human!" Jin snapped.

Mugen ignored the protest and continued to suck on his neck. Within seconds a red, rash like mark was on Jin's neck. Jin flushed a bit more. He was really getting annoyed though at the same time his cock wasn't arguing. It was actually growing harder and making his slacks feel rather tight around his body. Looking down, he glared at his pants. Mugen had other ideas though. Still thinking that Jin was a girl, he undid some of the buttons on Jin's shirt and reached a hand in. His hands started to gently grope at Jin's chest, making the vampire hiss and arch a bit.

Mugen licked up to Jin's ear and gently started to nibble there. His thumb and forefinger found Jin's nipple. He gently twisted and pulled at the now hard pink nub. Jin gasped and bit his lower lip. He was holding back as best as he could from getting harder. Mugen smirked and continued to nibble and suck at the neck while pinching the nipple and pulling, making them hard and perky.

"Such small tits…small…I love them…small…mmm…"

The words made Jin whine a bit. He looked back at Mugen as he felt the male continue to grope and fondle his chest. His other hand moved down over Jin's crotch, gently stroking over the clothed member. Jin hissed and looked back at him. He felt his breath pick up. He blinked a few times, watching him with confusion. Mugen just smirked and continued to play with the toy he had found in the bathroom.

Nearly ten minutes past before Jin felt like he got some control back. He glared and tried to push Mugen off him, which proved to be a hard feat. Mugen was stronger then he appeared. The brown haired male growled and pushed back, glaring down at him. He smirked lightly and leaned down, gently taking the males' ear in his lips and sucking on it. That was the last straw. Jin lost it and moaned toward Mugen, unable to keep himself back now.

Mugen moved quickly. He pulled Jin's pants down and then his boxers. He didn't care about upper body right now. Pure lust was surging through Mugen. The human reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He opened it with his teeth and smirked. He undid his pants and let them fall to the ground. Mugen wore no boxers, thinking them a hassle. He looked down at Jin's pale ass, his eyes savoring over the flesh. Within seconds, he had put the condom over his throbbing member and pushed past Jin's spectrum and into his tight hole, making the vampire want to cry out in pain.

Mugen rested there, his head falling down to rest on Jin's shoulder. The vampire could feel blood running down his thigh. He looked down and glared toward the now tinted pale skin. It looked like someone had spilt whine on some white cloth. Though he really didn't care right now. He looked back toward Mugen's head. The human had a thin layer of sweat over his forehead but seemed un-phased by what was going on.

"Tight…virgin…I love it…" Mugen whispered.

Rather quickly, Mugen started to do in and out motions with his hips. He would pull out a few inches and then thrust back in quickly. The motions caused Jin to rock slightly against the white tile wall. It was shocking for him to feel this. Jin had been a virgin until now. And tell ya what. He loved the feel of his first time all ready. Mugen looked down at him as he moved, watching Jin with lust filled eyes. He would never stop his motions. They felt too good within Jin.

The mood was picking up at Jin moaned again, feeling Mugen inside him. It felt great. Mugen pulled all the way out before thrusting in all the way. He continued to do this motion, causing Jin to moan and cry out in pleasure and pain. There was no way in hell he would stop. This felt way to good. He was unsure what to do now that he was having sex with Mugen. He knew this was just lust and alcohol speaking from Mugen, but he loved it all the same.

Mugen picked up speed. Thrusting deep within him to make Jin cry out louder. It had nearly been thirty minutes that they were in the bathroom. Jin knew it was high time he had to get out of here. The sun would be coming up in nearly an hour and he lived a bit away. He tried to pull himself away from Mugen only to feel Mugen's hands pulling him closer. They held around Jin with such tightness that he felt like he was being suffocated. He barely noticed the hand that had sneaked down and held around Jin's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Lost in pleasure, Jin could only moan. He hadn't expected to feel someone hold around him and pump his now throbbing cock. He couldn't hold out as he shot his release onto his stomach and chest. It nearly hit his chin as he arched his back some from the pleasure. Mugen grunted and continued to thrust in him quickly. He shut his eyes and moaned, shouting out a small roar from completion. He shot his release out, knowing he had a condom on. He wished he didn't though. He wanted to see Jin leaking his seed and the blood from their coupling.

Mugen grunted again, panting some. He looked down at the exhausted vampire and smirked, slowly pulling himself out of Jin. His eyes weren't clouded as much now. He looked down and pulled the condom off before disposing it in the trashcan. The human cleaned his hands in the sink and pulled his pants back up. He walked over to Jin and had grabbed a small handkerchief from his pocket. He slowly cleaned Jin off and pulled his pants back onto his form.

Jin looked back toward him and blinked, seeing Mugen unhook the broom from in front of the door. Mugen quickly slipped out of the bathroom, leaving Jin in a heaping panting mess. The vampire glared and stood up shakily. He was limping now. He walked out of the bar as quickly as he could and to his car. Looking out the tinted window, he let out a soft growl and turned it on before heading back to his apartment.


End file.
